


Sweet Addiction

by LittleKazoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKazoo/pseuds/LittleKazoo
Summary: Keith has a problem. He blames his predicament on—not Shiro, but curiosity, really.





	Sweet Addiction

Keith has learned to appreciate whatever time he has to himself. More often than not, it’s short lived and frustrating, though he expects as much upon being dubbed a paladin of Voltron.

Keith doesn’t talk about how he spends that free time, when he has hours of calm and quiet to himself. Why would he? That’s his personal business, something he prefers to keep private.

Especially from Shiro.

Keith has a problem. He blames his predicament on—not Shiro, but curiosity, really. He remembers being alone in his quaint little shack at seventeen, mourning and scared. Shiro is gone, and Keith believes it in the beginning. It doesn’t feel real to him, however. Shiro, a bright, shooting star, seems to have vanished as quickly as he came into Keith’s life, and it leaves him numb and cold in the dark of night.

And then his chances of making a future for himself in the Galaxy Garrison are ripped from him like a band-aid after he assaults Iverson for the bad news, a mistake he can never take back. But instead of being sent back to a depressing orphanage with kids who are wanted and have a chance at being happy and loved, he’s in the only part of his home that’s left, but no family is here to greet him upon his return.

It’s two in the morning and he can’t sleep. His radio plays softly in the background, Shiro’s favorite song that he would play after a long day of hectic bike rides and adrenaline rush, and it’s as if Keith can’t escape the memory of Shiro even in slumber, which has proven to be anything but peaceful. He’s hot and burning, feeling gross with sweat as he sits upright on his couch and tears his blanket from his lap. 

He peels off his shirt and lets it drop from his hand to the floor. The cool desert breeze embraces the skin bared to it, making him shudder. The song on his radio, distant, is over and replaced by a man’s voice, talking about fuck all for all Keith could care. He presses a hand to his chest and feels how his heart thumps hard against his palm, in time with each heavy breath he takes.

Keith moves to lie down again, still clutching his beating heart as another wave of depression crashes onto him. God how he wishes Shiro could be here, if he could somehow manifest in his home and promise Keith he’s okay. It’s unrealistic, but Keith is sleep deprived and desperate, and he’s been crying and mourning all day.

He closes his eyes and imagines it, imagines Shiro sitting at his feet and then leaning over him. The details of his face are still so fresh in his memory, his dimples when he smiles, his kind gray eyes.

Keith shouldn’t wish for Shiro to kiss him and hold him close in his arms. Even though Shiro’s relationship with Adam is over, Keith is just a boy to him. Not a man like Adam. But he can’t help the yearning he feels for Shiro’s affections.

In his attempt to move his hand from his chest, his fingertips catch his nipple, and his hand freezes in place. He almost shivers, keeping his eyes closed as he bites his bottom lip.

Out of curiosity, he moves the tip of his middle finger around the areola, brushing across the sensitive pink skin. It’s weird, he thinks. It’s such a foreign feeling to him, but it’s not bad. And with his eyes closed he can easily pretend it’s Shiro touching him there, that Shiro’s the one gently tugging on his nipples and teasing the tips until they’re red and perky.

He drags his fingertips down his chest, letting them graze against his belly, back up, just to test the waters and see how his body would respond to his own touch. He learns he’s most sensitive above his elbows, behind his neck, between his thighs and under his knees as he pulls them to his chest. The position makes him blush from ear to ear, wondering what Shiro would think, to see Keith hot and flustered and posed so lewdly before him.

But Keith also notices something stranger.

When he opens his eyes, he can see how his cock throbs under his briefs, half hard and uncomfortable under the compression. He closes his eyes again to immerse himself in his fantasies once more, while he teases the head of his cock with feather-light touches. He can’t help the small gasp that escapes him when he strokes along the shaft, and as his hand moves upward he feels a damp spot on his underwear, right where the slit is.

“Shiro…,” he whines, and it embarrasses him to hear how needy he sounds. It’s so unlike him, but he doesn’t want to stop. The pleasure becomes addicting, and soon his underwear is dangling from one ankle as he pumps his erection slowly in his fist and fondles his balls with his other hand, his forearm still holding his leg up. His touch goes from hesitant to certain, knowing what he wants and how he wants it.

Keith’s skin burns as his newfound lust consumes him. No, not lust. It’s so much deeper than that. 

He wants Shiro to shower him with praises, pepper his skin with kisses and treat him with such gentleness and god does Keith miss Shiro’s sweet and gentle nature, his soothing voice. No other man has made Keith feel so confused and vulnerable, and yet Shiro does more than just that. 

Shiro is the only man who ever made Keith feel loved and wanted.

His hand moves faster, squeezes his cock harder as he cries out for Shiro, his cheeks damp with tears. He feels something coming, feels a tension building up inside him, the unbearable heat that overpowers the chill of a desert night. His breathing is heavier, quicker, as he pants from parted lips. Keith makes no attempt to keep quiet. He could scream if he so pleases and no one would hear him.

And when he finally comes, a wet cry spills from his mouth. His legs tremble over the couch as spunk coats his chest and his belly and _fuck_ there’s so much that comes out that it embarrasses Keith, who wonders what Shiro would think to see the mess he’s made, just for him. 

He opens his eyes and remembers that it’s just him there on that couch in his shack, and Shiro isn’t there to witness what Keith has done. The only voice he hears that isn’t his own is the singer on his radio, another song Keith knows is one of Shiro’s favorites.

That’s when Keith realizes it’s love.

After that, Keith doesn’t think to fantasize about Shiro again. How can he when it only reminds him that he can’t have Shiro in that way?

He has all that time to himself in the shack, about a year actually, and the remaining half of it that he spends alone, he keeps himself busy looking for Shiro, feeling something calling out to him in that quiet, lonesome desert.

The predicament becomes a bigger problem after Keith finds Shiro, and Keith is no longer by himself. Rather, he’s surrounded by new faces, and it’s hard to avoid them when every ten minutes there’s an emergency that requires all of their attention.

That doesn’t mean he’s stopped thinking about Shiro. On the contrary—with hardly any free time to himself, Keith thinks of him all the time to the point where he’s anxious to be left alone. And every day he finds himself craving more than just jerking off to the thought of Shiro in his quarters.

Keith comes to this realization at the space mall, in the middle of his search for answers about his knife. The other paladins and Coran are somewhere doing...whatever it is they’re doing.

He comes across what must be one of those sex shops, though he can’t translate the sign outside the store. He only comes to that conclusion upon walking inside and finding an array of varying dildos, so alien in nature and still quite tempting. 

He buys two of them with lube on impulse, a thick red one that swells at the base and has bumps along its shaft, and a pink one that closely resembles a human cock, one he imagines might be as big as Shiro’s. 

The moment he takes his collection to his room, he practically tears off his clothes and dumps everything in his bag onto the floor. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and he pretends he’s looking at himself through Shiro’s eyes, admires how his black hair frames his flushed face, turns around and presses his chest to the carpeted floor as he looks over his shoulder. He pushes his hips up, reaches behind himself and spreads his ass with his hands.

He trembles a bit from nerves. His hole is so small and looks so tight—how can he fit anything in there? What if he doesn’t like it?

Still, Keith isn’t the type to just quit.

He reaches for the lube and uncaps it with his thumb before pouring a copious amount over his hole. He shudders at how cold it feels, dripping down his balls and his cock as he massages around the rim with the tip of his middle finger.

He bites his bottom lip as he watches his reflection, and soon he finds the courage to push the single digit through the tight ring of muscle. Nothing could have prepared him for how strange the intrusion would feel, the slight discomfort eliciting a moan from his throat, yet he can’t help but blush at the sight of his pink, greedy hole being fucked open by his own finger. 

He pretends he’s preparing himself for Shiro, aiming to please the Shiro in his dreams and put on a good show for him. He can easily imagine how Shiro’s voice would sound when he praises him for working so hard, for his determination. 

It’s enough to fuel his ever-growing curiosity. Even though he’s not ready for it, Keith wants to feel the stretch two fingers can provide for him. 

And _god_ does it hurt. Keith stops himself, wonders if Shiro would be disappointed by this, but he knows better. So he waits it out to let himself adjust to the stretch, and in the meantime he pays his attention to the pink dildo lying on the floor.

He could please Shiro in other ways, he decides. 

So he goes back to fingering himself with one finger, pushing himself onto his knees before reaching for the dildo. He doesn’t know what it is about this thing that makes his mouth water, but instinct succeeds in its temptations. He’s resting on his elbow again, and he presses his lips against the head. He runs his tongue along the underside of the pink shaft, experimenting, wondering how it would feel for Shiro as if Keith is holding his cock instead of a fake one. 

Keith shudders at the thought, and thrusts his finger in and out a little faster. He can’t help but feel like he looks a little foolish, inexperienced as he then takes the tip of the dildo into his mouth and lowers his head. He gags a bit when he tries to fit more of it in, perhaps getting a little too ambitious for a beginner, and settles for less, but he does manage to squeeze another finger into his hole.

It’s still a bit tight, but just like this Keith moans with relief. Just a little bit more and maybe he’ll be ready…

 _Such a good boy_ , Keith imagines Shiro would say, pretending Shiro is looking at him from above with nothing but lust and awe in his eyes. He craves Shiro’s praises more than ever, especially now that he’s come this far, with two fingers becoming three, leaving Keith’s cock hanging hard and dripping with precum between his legs.

He lifts his head up, letting the dildo fall from his mouth with a wet _pop_ , and then he withdraws his hand from behind him. The absence of his fingers leaves him feeling empty and aching for more as he clenches at nothing.

Keith sits upright and turns to face the mirror. His cheeks and chest are flushed, his fingers subconsciously moving to tug at one of his nipples. The motion elicits a small gasp, and he stops to position the dildo on the floor, getting it slick with the leftover lube on his hand.

He plants his feet firmly on the floor and raises his hips over the tip of the pink cock, getting flustered when he finds it a bit difficult to get it in at first. The head rubs against the rim of his gaping hole, and he looks at the mirror to watch as he finally sinks down onto it.

He leans back, letting his hands support his weight, as he sees how much he’s stretched around the head alone, legs spread wide to give him a better view. It’s a bit of a tight fit, and Keith’s heart is already racing in his chest. He’s never had something this big in him before, and it makes him tremble as he finally lowers his hips to take in more of it.

“ _Shiro…_ ,” he whimpers, taking in the reflection before him. His head tilts back with a sigh and he watches as he slowly raises his hips. He goes at a fair pace at first, and he doesn’t want to take it all in too fast, but he builds up to it gradually.

And then his gaze falls on his weeping cock, flushed a deep, dark pink and warm to touch when he wraps his hand around it and begins stroking it. He feels a little better like this, and as he continues trying to fit more of the dildo in his ass, he suddenly feels something else.

The sensation makes him tremble and gasp, makes him pick up the pace in his eagerness to feel it again. The dildo brushes against his prostate with every motion of his hips, and Keith is almost too sensitive to keep himself composed, already on the verge of his climax as he watches the dildo vanish in the mirror and reappear over and over.

God, he’s so close… Just a little more…

He should’ve known the moment of peace and privacy is too good to be true, as he hears Allura say over the comms, _“Paladins, get to your stations immediately!”_

“Fuck!”

Keith, startled by the unexpected announcement, nearly falls over but catches himself just in time. With a groan to emphasize his own frustration, he pulls himself off of the dildo and hurries to get cleaned up and dressed, knowing he’ll be scolded for being late to whatever it is he so urgently needs to see.

That’s just how it’s been since then. He would be so close to coming only to be interrupted by some emergency, leaving him to pray to whoever’s up there listening that everyone else wouldn’t see his boner. He’s lucky if he can even get a finger in his ass before being summoned for battle.

Keith is convinced he’s going to lose his mind.

But time has passed. The team is back on earth with their new allies, Romelle and Keith’s mother Krolia. After all that chaos, Keith has more peace to himself before a new threat can emerge.

He thinks of Shiro more than ever after what they’ve been put through together, especially their fight…

Keith is scared to confront Shiro about it, if he even remembers Keith’s tearful confession while pleading for both of their sakes. One part of him wants Shiro to remember but the other part fears what Shiro would say.

He can take rejection. He always has. But somehow it’s too painful to bear if it comes from Shiro.

He hides in the room of his quarters that he shares with Shiro. As far as he knows, Shiro is at a meeting that evening with Samuel, Allura, and Iverson.

The sunset casts a warm light over him from the window as he lies in bed on his back, holding Shiro’s shirt close to take in his scent as he fingers himself at a slow pace. It’s a shameless act, and Keith knows his addiction is worse than ever, but he can’t stop himself now that the picture he paints of Shiro in his fantasies is clearer than before.

He’s only dressed in a black shirt, red underwear hanging from his ankles and his thighs pressed to his chest. He arches his back with a yelp when his middle finger brushes against his prostate, and he manages to squeeze in his forefinger. Keith whines at the slight stretch but it’s still not enough. He’s come to the point where nothing he has can totally satisfy his craving.

“Shiro, _please_ …”

His shirt is rolled up, baring his flushed chest to the feeling of Shiro’s clothing against his skin. It smells like fresh linen and faintly of cologne, a scent he’s missed for so long since Shiro’s first disappearance.

He’s so close that he’s trembling, his voice coming out in broken gasps as he nears his climax. He keeps his eyes closed, pretends he’s holding Shiro to his chest and being encompassed by his warmth and his scent. 

Shiro…

Shiro…

“ _Shiro!_ ”

His fingers fuck into him faster, _harder_ , until he suddenly comes all over Shiro’s shirt, shaking and screaming for the man as if he’s truly there on top of him. 

Keith doesn’t have time to catch his breath or collect himself and hide the evidence.

The door to his bedroom slides open immediately and reveals Shiro standing there, and it only takes both of them a few seconds to register that Shiro can clearly see Keith with his fingers deep in his ass and holding Shiro’s shirt over his nose.

Embarrassed doesn’t even begin to describe how Keith feels once that sinks in.

Shiro doesn’t look horrified, though. It’s a little dark, but Keith thinks he doesn’t look angry, either. Just shocked.

Keith is quick to pull out his fingers and cover himself with his blanket, blushing a deep red with shame. “Shiro, I—I-I thought you were still at that meeting,” he stammers. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I just got back, and then I heard you call me and start screaming,” Shiro explains. “I thought maybe you got hurt, but… I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Shiro, I’m so sorry, I-I just…”

Keith doesn’t finish, though. Shiro knows his secret. It’s all over for him and he thinks Shiro will want nothing to do with him again.

Except Shiro comes closer to the bed, and up close under the pink lighting from the desert sunset he can see tears rolling down Keith’s flushed cheeks, and he notices how he’s shaking like a leaf from his growing anxiety.

Keith can’t even look him in the eyes, averting his gaze to the blanket over his lap.

“You’ve been avoiding me since that fight with Sendak,” Shiro says softly, as if trying to piece together the puzzle that is Keith’s mind. “I’ve noticed for a long time there was something you’ve been thinking deeply about. I just didn’t think it was me… But…”

Keith hesitates before looking up at him, and his hopes and fears are right before him as Shiro continues, “I remember that fight, Keith. I-I wasn’t physically there, and yet somehow… I remember everything. And I remember how, all this time, you called me your brother, but when you told me at that moment that you loved me… Once my memories merged with my clone’s, I had to ask you what you meant by that, because all this time I felt like you were dancing around your feelings when you were with me. And now I know.”

Keith feels a lump rise in his throat and swallows. He wipes his face with the back of his fist and softly repeats, “Now you know…”

Shiro lowers his gaze to his own lap and asks, “How long did you know?”

“...Since the day Iverson said you died, after I got expelled. That was when I…”

Shiro notices from the corner of his eye how Keith ducks his head and tucks his hands between his thighs. Keith is ashamed, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. Shiro knows exactly what Keith is referring to.

His hand moves to where the blanket reaches Keith’s hip. Keith tenses but doesn’t stop him as Shiro peels the blanket away and reveals his naked lower half. He hesitates before parting Keith’s legs to get a better view, his voice coming out soft when he says, “You don’t have to be scared anymore. I love you, too, Keith.”

It happens so fast but Keith knows he’s the one who initiates the kiss, arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck as he leans in to capture his lips with his own. Relief kicks in once he feels Shiro’s arms around his waist, holding him so tightly as if he’s worried that Keith will suddenly vanish.

If anything, Keith should be afraid of losing Shiro again, but he’s not. After everything, time and again, nothing has stopped him from getting Shiro back.

Shiro helps him strip from his shirt before leaning in to suck on one of Keith’s nipples. Keith doesn’t expect the sudden action but makes no complaint. Rather, he arches his back to get closer and moans softly as hands glide down his back to grope his ass.

Keith’s hands settle on Shiro’s shoulders, and Shiro stops to look up at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” he apologizes. “I just wanted to know how it would feel to hold you like this.”

“Then don’t stop,” Keith replies. “I _want_ you, Shiro.”

Shiro leans forward and guides Keith onto his back. “I’m all yours,” he promises. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 _Shit_ , this is actually happening, and Keith is going to lose his mind for sure.

“Undress first,” he decides after trying to compose himself. “I want to see all of you.”

So Shiro complies. He gets up on his knees and begins stripping from his uniform. His belt is tossed aside and his jacket soon joins it on the floor. Once the white tank top underneath is discarded, Keith has a good view of Shiro’s muscles and _god_ he wants to touch them so badly.

“So handsome,” he teases with a bit of confidence. His ankle brushes against Shiro’s hip and is soon caught in his hand, only to be brought to Shiro’s lips. 

It’s a sweet gesture, and Shiro lets his heel rest on his shoulder. “I could say the same about you,” he says, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his knees with his underwear.

Keith has always assumed that Shiro would be big, but seeing his cock in person is something else entirely, and _Christ_ , is Keith sweating? 

Shiro leans in close enough that their foreheads are almost touching, totally naked and bigger in comparison to Keith, even after all that time they spent apart. Keith lets his legs wrap around Shiro’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“You’re really here,” Keith whispers, almost in disbelief still. 

“I’m here,” Shiro assures him with a smile. “And I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”

Keith mewls under Shiro’s weight, as Shiro kisses from his cheek, along his jawline, down his neck. Shiro seems to be observant, studying Keith’s reactions while nipping and sucking on his neck. “Have you ever been kissed like this before?” he asks before resuming what he’s doing.

“I’ve never been kissed at all until now,” Keith confesses.

Shiro hums in reply, and continues to move down his body. Keith lets him go and allows Shiro to part his legs. Shiro can see that Keith is aroused again, and Keith isn’t sure of what to say. “I haven’t even touched you here, and you’re already hard,” Shiro says.

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all. I’m actually quite impressed by your stamina.”

“I-I’ve been practicing— _ah!_ ”

Keith’s hips jolt up when Shiro’s flesh hand wraps around his cock, and Keith has to cover his mouth to keep quiet. 

“No one is going to hear you but me,” Shiro promises. “It’s only the two of us in our quarters, and these walls are pretty soundproof. Let me hear your voice.”

Keith doesn’t question how Shiro knows that, but he obeys the request anyway. He gasps when Shiro suddenly takes him into his mouth, and _fuck_ he’s practically trembling from the unfamiliar sensation it gives him, to have something wet and hot around his cock. He runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair, keeps a firm grip on him there as Shiro bobs his head at a slow rhythm and sucks _hard_.

His hips fall to the bed with a hard thud and his thighs settle on Shiro’s shoulders, legs wrapping around his neck. Shiro seems to take pleasure in making Keith squirm, because he picks up his pace, swirls his tongue around Keith’s cock and teases the slit with the tip. Keith can’t help but be loud then, throwing his head back and crying out in bliss.

Shiro lifts his head up, letting Keith’s erection fall from his mouth with an obscene _pop_ , and Keith whines at the loss. “I love how sensitive you are,” Shiro breathes. His fingertips brush along Keith’s length, over the slit. Keith is already dripping with precum, and Keith notices the awe in Shiro’s gaze.

 _He’s going to be the death of me_ , Keith thinks, and he doesn’t even care because he’s wanted Shiro to touch him like this for so long, with nothing but love and gentle adoration. 

Soon his knees are pinned to his chest by big strong hands, and Shiro goes back to deepthroating him again. The position leaves Keith feeling vulnerable and at Shiro’s mercy, toes curling in and his hole clenching on reflex as Keith moans with satisfaction. “F-Feels good,” he says. “Oh, _god, Shiro…_! Shiro, I’m so close, _please_!”

It amazes Keith how Shiro can fit all of him in his mouth, feeling his bangs brush against his belly as the head of his cock finds Shiro’s throat. Shiro must be experienced, a champion in many things besides combat, but Keith never would have guessed Shiro could give head like this. 

“ _Shiro!_ ”

He trembles helplessly under Shiro’s grip as he comes, and yet Shiro doesn’t stop what he’s doing, milking every last drop from him until Keith can give no more at the moment. Keith blushes when he sees Shiro pull off of his cock and swallow and _Christ_ , Keith must be dreaming because there’s no way this is happening right now.

But this isn’t another one of his fantasies, because Shiro feels very much present and real, letting go of Keith and crawling closer to kiss him. “You okay?” he asks softly.

Keith nods in reply. “I didn’t mean to climax so soon,” he apologizes, although he isn’t necessarily embarrassed. “It just felt really good.”

“I’m glad,” Shiro says with a smile, and Keith doesn’t know what he did to deserve Shiro’s kindness but he doesn’t dare question it. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith blurts out, not even giving it a second thought. “I can handle it.”

With ease, Shiro carefully turns him over and kisses down his back. 

“You like kissing me, don’t you?” Keith asks with a playful grin.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Shiro replies, pressing his lips to Keith’s lower back. “I’m already addicted.”

He pulls Keith’s hips up, eliciting a startled yelp from him before spreading Keith’s ass with his hands. Keith is totally exposed to him, now that Shiro has a good view of his hole, still gaping from earlier. 

“How many fingers can you fit in here?” Shiro asks, reaching for the lube that Keith left beside them on the bed.

“Three,” Keith answers with a blush. He gasps, his body tensing a little as Shiro pours the lubricant over his hole. “Fuck, it’s cold…”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro says, “I’ll warm you up soon.”

Keith holds his pillow close to his chest. He knows what’s coming and yet he still lets a moan slip out when Shiro thrusts two of his fingers inside him. “Sh-Shiro…”

“It’s pretty loose,” Shiro comments, watching his fingers sink deeper into Keith with fascination. “Think I can fit another one in?”

Keith purses his lips and thinks about it for a moment. “You could try,” he answers. 

Shiro pulls his fingers out and tries squeezing a third one back in with them. Keith tightens a bit around them, pulling them deeper with each thrust. “Which do you prefer?” Shiro asks. “My fingers, or yours?”

“ _Yours…_ ,” Keith breathes, moving his hips in time with Shiro’s hand. Shiro’s fingers are only a little longer and thicker than his own, and yet they feel so much better, twisting and curling inside him, until Shiro finally finds what he’s looking for.

Just like this, Keith is already hard again, with Shiro’s fingertips brushing against his prostate. “O-Oh, Shiro…,” Keith whimpers. “ _Please_ , I need more—need you so badly…”

So Shiro complies, withdrawing his fingers from Keith’s dripping hole. Keith clenches at nothing, feeling empty and desperate. He looks over his shoulder and watches as Shiro strokes his cock to full hardness. Keith’s own dick throbs at the thought of Shiro fitting that thing inside him, and Keith bites his lip. 

“Think you can handle me?” Shiro asks, and Keith can tell he’s a little worried about hurting him.

“We won’t know unless we try,” Keith replies. “Nervous?”

Shiro lets his free hand settle on Keith’s hip. “Not necessarily,” he answers. “I just… I feel like I’m dreaming right now. You’re so beautiful.”

Keith grins at this. Shiro really is the sweetest guy he’s ever met. “Let me make this dream come true then,” he says.

Shiro can’t help but chuckle. “Smooth.”

“Only for you, babe.”

Not wanting to keep Keith waiting any longer, Shiro rubs the tip of his cock around the rim, before slowly sinking into him. Keith sighs at the stretch, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees when Shiro bottoms out inside him. “Oh, _Keith_ ,” Shiro moans, “you feel so amazing…”

“You’re _huge_ ,” Keith breathes. He reaches under him and is surprised to feel a slight bump protruding from his belly. “Oh, _god_ , Shiro, I can feel you… so deep…”

Oh yes, this definitely beats what those old dildos can do, Keith is certain of that.

Shiro takes that as his cue to start moving, and Keith thinks he’s prepared for that but fuck no he absolutely is not. His arms and knees nearly give out under his weight when Shiro thrusts back into him, his cock easily brushing against Keith’s prostate. How many times is this man going to make him come? Keith can’t even begin to imagine it.

Thankfully Shiro starts off slow and steady so Keith can adapt to the pace. “Is this anything like you’ve imagined it would be?” Shiro asks.

“It’s so much better,” Keith whines. He gasps when Shiro’s grip on his hips tightens as Shiro eventually picks up speed, slamming a little harder into him.

Shiro hums at this, indulging in the little moans and incoherent pleas he can get out of him. “You’re taking me so well,” he says, kneading Keith’s ass in his hands. “Such a greedy little hole, so cute and pink… Have you ever wondered how it would feel, to be so full of my cum, to let me make a mess of you?”

Keith blushes in reply. _Since when does Shiro speak like that?_ Not that he’s complaining, of course, but _fuck_ , it _does_ things to him. His heart is racing and his skin feels like it’s melting from the heat. “I-I want it so badly,” he begs. “I want you to fill me up with all you can give…!”

A grin appears on Shiro’s face, satisfied to hear Keith beg for him. Keith tightens around him with each thrust, feels each drag of Shiro’s cock inside him. Shiro leans over him and buries his face in Keith’s shoulder, pushing deeper to the point that Keith has to fight the scream that’s nearly ripped from his throat. Instead it comes out as a desperate cry, broken in sharp fragments.

“How are you holding up?” Shiro asks, leaving kisses along Keith’s neck.

“I’m okay,” Keith breathes. “I-It feels amazing, I—I _love you_ …!”

Shiro’s eyes widen a little at the declaration. Keith hasn’t said that in so long, not since their fight all that time ago.

“Say it again,” he grunts, keeping an arm around Keith to hold him close. “Keith, _please_.”

“I love you… I love you, I love you!”

Shiro nuzzles his face in Keith’s hair, breathes in the scent of his shampoo, citrus... “I love you, Keith,” he moans. His hips snap forward and force a shout from Keith, who moves to lie face down and ass up to let his arms rest. Shiro reaches for his hands and entwines his fingers with Keith’s, holding on tight as he quickly approaches his own climax. “I’m so close, baby…”

“M-Me, too…” Keith is aching for release, burning with pleasure and tearing up from the overwhelming sensation. He gasps suddenly and reaches under him to pump his cock, frantic and desperate, his other hand gripping Shiro’s tightly. “I’m coming…! Oh god, oh _fuck, Shiro! Shiro…_!”

Keith clenches hard around Shiro’s cock when he comes, his seed spilling onto the sheets under him, and Shiro follows soon after. He comes hard inside Keith, fucks him through his orgasm until Keith is over sensitive and squirming. Keith whines when Shiro stops moving altogether.

“So full…,” he whimpers, trying to catch his breath. “Oh, _Shiro_ … I can feel it… So much…”

Shiro kisses the nape of his neck before slowly pulling out of him, and Keith gasps at the loss. He spreads Keith’s ass to get a better view of the aftermath. Keith is gaping more so than before, and some of his cum is already spilling out, dripping down Keith’s balls and onto the sheets. “Look at this mess,” he says in awe.

Keith doesn’t hear him say anything else after that, but he yelps when he feels Shiro’s tongue lick him clean and fuck his asshole. “ _Shiro_ …,” he pleads, though he’s too weak to do or say much else in protest.

“You’re really sensitive here now, huh?” Shiro asks, his voice lowered to a whisper. So he stops and helps Keith to lie on his side, before moving to lie next to him. He pulls Keith close to his chest and kisses his forehead. “You okay?”

“I’m more than okay,” Keith assures him. “That felt amazing Shiro.” He wraps his arms around Shiro, and he’s so warm to touch, but Keith doesn’t mind it in the slightest. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Shiro replies, humming contentedly as he caresses Keith’s waist.

“...Do you think we can go again in ten minutes?”

“G-Give me an hour, and then we’ll see.”


End file.
